


Как вода в песок

by medichka_shani



Series: sixdrabbles [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, Army, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Написано для челленджа sixdrabbles, на заявку Лиос Альфари: "Исли/Ригальдо во время войны на материке".
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Series: sixdrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705063
Kudos: 16





	Как вода в песок

Однажды Исли в шутку говорит, что, похоже, они забрели прямо в ад: пыльная красная земля, песок цвета крови, суховей, затхлая вода, раздувшиеся трупы павших лошадей и тучи мух, норовящих отложить яйца в незаживающие раны. От жары и грязи у солдат гноятся глаза, под доспехами мокнут язвы; их вымотал затяжной марш по территориям, которому не видно конца.

Ригальдо в ответ зло молчит, бережет силы. Только три человека в отряде знают об истинной цели: он, Исли и "черный монах", неутомимый, тихий и упорный дьявол, навязанный штабом. Все остальные считают, что они партизанят – отважно и смело шатаются в тылах у врага, с ночными налетами на деревни и засадами в горных ущельях. На самом деле они кое-кого ищут, и день ото дня в голову лезут мысли, что если отряд не управится с "особым заданием", то вряд ли может рассчитывать по возвращению на "долгие годы". Однажды он тоже пытается пошутить и невзначай намекает на бегство. В ответ Исли долго смотрит и наконец говорит: "Я обещал".

Его неуместная принципиальность сияет, как конский хуй, намытый драгоценной питьевой водой.

Ригальдо иногда думает, не устроить ли так, чтобы Исли полег в ближайшей же героической стычке, но в бою его каждый раз охватывает такой азарт от сражения спина к спине, что Исли до сих пор здравствует, как будто собрался жить вечно.

После заката в землях драконов убийственно холодно; солдаты, когда не стоят в карауле и не идут маршем, жмутся к огню. Тонкая палатка холоду не преграда. Не удивительно, что однажды Ригальдо просыпается с чужой рукой, орудующей у него в штанах. Спросонья он дает Исли в зубы, потом позволяет себе отдрочить, потому что иначе уснуть невозможно. Наутро кажется, что "черный монах" все знает: слишком внимательно, сука, таращится. С того раза они каждый божий день шумно ссорятся и дерутся: Ригальдо при всех нарывается с воодушевлением, цепляется, как собачий репей.

По ночам Исли втрахивает его в походный тюфяк, уткнув лицом вниз и нажимая на затылок. Вбивается в оттопыренный голый зад, кусает холку, как взобравшийся на спину дикий жеребец. Чтобы не орать на весь лагерь, Ригальдо сжимает зубами пропотевший тюфяк, давится вылезающей из угла соломой, сглатывает стоны. В конце Исли всегда дрочит ему, жестко, как себе. Однажды Ригальдо ужом переворачивается под ним, закидывает ноги на талию, скрещивает за поясницей. Исли внимательно и удивленно смотрит на него сверху вниз, и вдруг целует – нежно, как невесту. Ригальдо отплевывается, вытирает ладонью рот – что никак не меняет того, что от соприкосновения губ они с Исли заливаются извергнутым семенем, и обмякают, ослабевшие.

Не раз и не два они делают это на вылазке в горы, белым днем, и возвращаются грязные и покрытые синяками. Все в лагере думают, что они бесятся от жары, и предрекают, что скоро они поубивают друг друга. В отличие от них, дуралеев, Ригальдо знает: он никогда еще так полно не жил, как в этом красном аду.

А потом они натыкаются на асаракама. Именно его ищет "черный монах".

Асаракам высокий, худой, но с огромным животом, круглым, как бочка, с плоским костяным лицом и короной шипов, которая громко стрекочет. У него нагрудные щитки и твердая кожа, которую трудно разрезать мечом. Он быстрый, как змея, и такой же опасный. Страшный – не человек, погань, настоящий дракон. Его гибкие руки свиваются, как жгуты, кости прячут в себе лезвия, а рот – жгучий щелок. В бою он орудует не мечом, а насаженной на копье косой, срубая как смерть сунувшихся к нему воинов, пока навстречу ему не выходит Исли. Ригальдо следит за их поединком с плоской вершины скалы, вздрагивая всем телом, взгрызаясь в запястье, чтобы не броситься вниз на помощь, но Исли с успехом справляется сам – заманивает асаракама в ущелье, где по знаку Ригальдо на чудовище обрушивается камнепад.

Когда они откапывают асаракама, он жив, хотя и весь переломан. Монах об этом не знает – он третий день в лихорадке, но им не надо рассказывать, что делать с врагом. Клетка и цепи давно заготовлены. И тогда асаракам разевает зубастую пасть, и пока его синий язык выстреливает птичьими трелями, в голове Ригальдо появляется глухой голос. Но обращается "дракон" только к одному Исли.

"Молю тебя, воин. Окажи мне последнюю честь. Не могу допустить, чтобы мое дитя родилось в неволе. Дай мне время отпочковать зародыша, чтобы я не истек кровью, и достань его из меня, чтобы оставить в песках".

Исли бесстрашно присаживается над асаракамом и отгибает прикрывающую его брюхо ткань, потом – заворачивает кнаружи верхний кожистый лепесток плоти. Асаракамский причиндал свисает почти до колен, и тут же зияет расщелина, из которой сочится лиловое. Ригальдо отворачивается, чтобы скрыть дрожь: всем известно, что тошнотворные "драконы" двуполы. Солдаты глумливо хохочут, указывая все это непотребство копьями. А выше, в хрящевой клетке, пульсирует и шевелится мягкий мешок.

Исли рассматривает все это, нахмурив брови. От омерзения Ригальдо трясет. Голос в голове умоляет о милости, о последней услуге, который воин может оказать воину. "Ты должен меня понять; если ты командуешь прочими, значит, уже должен иметь наследника. Разве ты еще не рожал?" – спрашивает асаракам, и Исли усмехается: вот уж нет. И тогда раздвоенный язык без сомнений указывает на Ригальдо: "А, я понял. От него пахнет твоим запахом, значит, это он носит твой приплод".

Солдаты гогочут так, что земля содрогается. Ригальдо сжимает кулаки, а потом становится не до смеха: Исли в самом деле обещает асаракаму помощь. Вечером Ригальдо орет на него: зачем оставлять в тылу недобитое отродье врага, из него вырастет такая же зубастая тварь. "Мы можем вернуться героями, добыв для короля не одного, а целых двух живых драконов". "Ты не понимаешь, – устало говорит Исли. – Вынутый из утробы до срока, детеныш подохнет, высохнет в своих оболочках. Асаракам просит убить его отпрыска, лишь бы над тем не проводили свои опыты "черные люди". У него есть право просить: в бою он мог стать чудовищем в три этажа, с непробиваемой шкурой, но он предпочел сражаться со мной, как человек. Я дал ему слово".

Ригальдо костерит Исли на все лады и в первый раз устраивается на ночь не в палатке. Впрочем, до самого рассвета никто все равно не смыкает глаз, кроме бредящего монаха: все слушают, как вздыхает и стонет "дракон". А когда всходит солнце, маленькое и тусклое, асаракам стрекочет и бьется в конвульсиях: в нем застревает противящийся изгнанию плод. В пустыне поднимается буря, ветер несет тучи пыли. Ригальдо заходит чудовищу за спину, смотрит: Исли, закатав рукава, рукоятью меча расширяет драконово лоно, лезвием разрезает межножье, откуда медленно вылезает скользкий плодный мешок. Он бурого цвета, покрытый родовым жиром; Исли готовится перерубить пуповину и завернуть выкидыш в рогожу, чтобы зарыть в песке. Глаза "дракона" желтеют, пальцы сжимаются, плечи бугрятся, на шее отчетливо контурируются пластины чешуи. Чутье никогда не было сильной стороной Ригальдо, но прямо сейчас он жопой чует опасность. Асаракам шумно выдыхает, каждая его мышца сокращается, и зубы в распахнутой пасти начинают судорожно щелкать. Ригальдо смотрит, смотрит – и поступает по велению сердца: перерубает "дракону" гортань и хребет раньше, чем тело того извергает из себя послед.

Исли отвешивает ему оплеуху.

Они дерутся у трупа дракона, катаются в пыли и песке. Ригальдо лупит Исли по почкам за неуместную принципиальность, за асаракамские шутки про потомство, но больше всего – за те прежние нежные поцелуи. Исли зовет его трусом и холодно говорит, что из-за чьего-то внезапного взбрыка месяц скитаний по красной земле накрылся асаракамской пиздой.

Они перестают спать бок о бок, перестают разговаривать, и ком претензий все нарастает, теперь они соперники, а не друзья. Пик наступает, когда ослабевший "черный монах" приходит в себя после кризиса лихорадки. "Глупцы, – хрипит он, – мальчишки, заигравшиеся в командиров! Было так сложно найти беременного асаракама, чтобы привезти его в лабораторию до боевой трансформации. Известно, что асаракам в тягости не способен стать чудовищем ростом в три этажа. Природа сдерживает превращение, пока детеныш в утробе. Он знал об этом и попытался вас обхитрить, глупые солдафоны. Едва избавившись от ублюдка, он сразу бы вас сожрал!"

Домой они оба возвращаются в клетке. Солдаты, заковывающие их в цепи, отводят глаза.

Проходит лет сто; они оба становятся тварями, в десять раз голоднее и опаснее, чем те, с которыми воевали на материке. Однажды Ригальдо, помолчав, спрашивает у Исли, снится ли ему прошлое. Та красная земля, первая война и "дракон".

"Нет, – отвечает Исли, посмотрев с удивлением. – Я даже не помню, из-за чего мы тогда разругались".

Ночью он опрокидывает Ригальдо на меховые одеяла и безжалостно оплетает его щупальцами. Толстые черные отростки проникают в рот, втискиваются с натугой, ложатся в брюхе тяжелыми петлями и скользко трутся друг об друга. Как будто он в самом деле носит в себе плоть от плоти Исли, как когда-то предрекал недобитый асаракам. Вот только Исли на самом деле давно ничего не нужно: все его принципы обветшали, как старые знамена, а страсть, обида и жар соперничества ушли в землю, как утекает из треснувшего кувшина вода.

Ригальдо откусывает одно щупальце, заливающее его темной кровью, падает на спину, хохоча до слез. И как никогда остро хочет пойти войной на Сутаф, оставляя позади себя вздувшиеся трупы, разорванных на куски клеймор, стертые в пыль города и ставшие пустыней леса – потому что только так сможет почувствовать, что он еще жив.


End file.
